


Struggle for Pleasure

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission Natsu finds a way to get under Gray's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything.
> 
> A/N: I had been toying with the idea of writing some watersports for a while and so, this is my attempt at it. I apologize if it wasn't a good one...  
> My thanks to DLZdimension for the beta.  
> Feedback would be welcomed. :P  
> Oh yeah, the title was burrowed from a song by Wim Mertens. But it was just because it kind of fit, the song itself didn't have anything to do with it. Otherwise, we would have something angsty. xD

**Struggle for Pleasure**

 

Night is falling over the forest. The setting sun is but an orangish-pink line in the horizon, the dark blue is taking over the skies, exposing the twinkling stars.

The forest is calm, the wind blowing gently and making the leaves rustle and murmur; that being the only sound that emanated from the green depths. Every now and then a bird chirps but that sound soon is overpowered by the moving sea of green.

The moon has started rising and the glow it casts illuminates the small creek that crosses the middle of the forest. The watery noises that come from it join the ones from the solid ground and intertwine in one of the most natural songs in the world.

Then, some less natural noises emerge.

It’s a group of people. They’ve stopped in a clearing nearby the stream and are setting camp.

The conversation seems to be cheerful and filled with banter. These travellers know themselves well and seem to have shared a good number of adventures.

“All right, so let’s just get a quick dinner and go to sleep. Tomorrow we’ll have to get up early.” A red head clad in armour remarked. She was kneeling beside a huge bag and searching for something inside.

A pretty blonde sat on the grass beside her, stretching her legs and cleaning the sweat from her brow. “Finally, we’ve stopped.” She looked at the other, curious. “What are you looking for?”

“Nothing much. Just some supplies for our dinner.“ Her attention snapped at her other companions. “Boys, one of you go fetch wood for our campfire and the other start setting the tents.”

The two boys and the flying cat stood to attention before hurrying off to comply to the orders.

~^~

A little while later the five companions were sitting around the small fire (courtesy of Natsu) that was crackling happily and illuminating their faces. Conversation was flowing easily, as they were all very relaxed after finishing yet another mission.

Food was also being shared and before long they were cleaning up things and getting ready for bed. The girls and Happy headed towards near the stream to take care of their nightly ablutions while the boys finished cleaning up things. They also tended to the fire so that only iridescent coals kept illuminating (weakly) the clearing.

When their friends got back, Natsu and Gray went to take care of their business, after bidding their friends a good night.

As they left the clearing, both youths were engulfed by the darkness. They headed towards the stream like their friends had done first. When they saw the gleaming surface and heard the water, they separated – each one was to take care of their own business, as usual.

Gray turned his back on Natsu and headed to some of the trees, giving the other his privacy. He quickly opened the buttons of his pants, pushed the clothes a little down and held himself in his hand. Finally, he was going to be able to pee. He had been holding it in for quite some time and being too stubborn to relieve himself earlier (damn the other and _that_ conversation), but now everything was okay. A sigh escaped his lips as he let go.

The noise of someone clearing their throat cut through his relief as a well known warmth heated his back. Skin that seemed to burn his slid against his naked sides (and when did his shirt disappear?) and held both his wrists, stopping him. A burning hand grabbed his member and held it firmly.

“What did you think you were doing?” Natsu’s voice came out in a low growl, a shudder ran through Gray’s spine.

His voice came out in a strangled gasp. “N-Natsu. That’s enough, don’t you think?”

“But I won the bet. And you have to do as we agreed. Unless you want to try that other way…?” the fire mage asked in a teasing tone.

“N-noooo- “ Gray drawled as the hand started moving over his half hard erection. “This… this is fin-!“ the ice mage threw his head back so that it rested on Natsu’s shoulder, his hands coming to the other’s arms, nails piercing the flesh. His breath came in small pants already and Gray was embarrassed to feel that he was now fully hard despite the urgency that the fullness of his bladder gave him. Damn the fire mage for having this effect over him!

“Hey Gray, it’s been a while. What do you think of having a little fun?” the Salamander nibbled on Gray’s ear, bestowing his attentions to that organ, the neck and the shoulder.

“Natsu! You’re not thinking-! Are you nuts? We have to go back to the clearing. The girls probably want one of us to stay on guard and-“ he was shut up as Natsu turned his head and their lips met bruisingly, a fierce battle for dominance following.

The fire mage leaned more of his weight on the other and sped his hand. The kiss was broken by Gray’s gasp. He looked at Natsu, slightly miffed.

“Fine. But you’re going to regret this later.”

His only answer was a playful bite on his shoulder. “Bring it on, squinty eyes,” was the reply at the same time that one finger breached Gray’s entrance.

“Tsss, you could’ve warned!” he grunted, wriggling uncomfortable at the finger that was moving inside him.

“And spoil the fun? Don’t be such a spoilsport Gray.” Natsu’s way too warm finger left him to be replaced by two. Gray tensed, unconsciously. He was holding his breath because of the onslaught of feelings that were crashing upon him. There was discomfort, a sense of fullness that was heavily twined with his need to urinate and, last but not least, the lust he felt whenever Natsu was like this, was starting to take over him. What could he do? By the gods, in this he was going to have to concede and let Natsu win. His pride didn’t like it in the least. But the comfort that he would have his chance for payback was also there…

“Don’t be so rough otherwise I’ll-“

“No, you can hold it for a bit longer. Come on Gray.” A small kiss was planted on the back of his neck. Gray arched slightly, both from the caring gesture and the fingers that were moving deep within him, searching for that place…

“Just get on with it!” the ice mage was starting to get a bit impatient.

Behind him the sound of Natsu spitting to his hand was heard at the same time that the fingers were taken from him, to be replaced by the other’s erection.

‘Oh good, it’s going to be rough…’ was all he had the chance to think before the head of Natsu’s engorged erection started pushing into him. It hurt. He was too tense, mostly because of one of his basic needs having to be fulfilled. Was Natsu _crazy_?

As the fire mage kept pushing into him, Gray realized that _yes_ , the fire mage was pretty much _insane_. His hands came to the bark of the tree in front of him, gripping hard. His forehead came to rest on it too, sweat running down his forehead and back.

Natsu kept pushing into him, slowly as he could feel that his lover wasn’t adjusting all too well. He kissed his back, free hand wandering through Gray’s body in an attempt at distracting him.

After a long while, Natsu was fully inside Gray. Both mages groaned. And then Natsu started moving. He was going slow but the feelings he elicited from Gray’s body had the ice mage gasping and trying to hold on, torn between the pleasure and the slight ache because of his bladder. However, his member was as hard as it had ever been, between Natsu’s fingers.

All of a sudden, Natsu started hitting that special spot deep inside, making Gray see starts and the pleasure overriding the discomfort.

“Faster,” he demanded, his hands spreading on the rough bark. After sucking in a breath he gasped, “Harder.”

Natsu was happy to oblige. He started ramming into the ice mage’s tight body, mindful to always hit that one spot.

Their grunts and the noise of flesh on flesh overpowered the ones that issued from the nature but both mages were too caught in each other to notice. Nothing else mattered but this moment.

All of a sudden, Gray tensed even more, straightening from his slightly slouched position and even arching a little bit. Natsu secured him and moved his hand faster.

Gray’s mouth opened in a hoarse yell as he shuddered and tightened further around Natsu. His release hit Natsu’s hand and the tree’s bark in successive waves. He felt some relief in his post coital haze but it didn’t take long to be replaced by his former need.

Natsu chuckled lightly. His slick hand slid to Gray’s stomach where he grabbed possessively. A growl escaped him.

“You can go now, if you want.” He muttered to Gray’s temple before licking his salty skin.

“What do you mean? Now?”

“What do you think?” again, that amused tone.

“But-but-!” Gray spluttered.

“You just have to let go.” Natsu held Gray’s member adequately for emphasis. “See? I got you.”

“What about-?”

“Just go…” Natsu thrust his hips and, without consciously noticing (or maybe it was because of Natsu’s other hand pressing on his lower abdomen) a stream of urine started leaving him, hitting the low vegetation that sprouted amidst the tree’s roots. Gray blushed at this. This was a thing that never crossed his mind that could happen. Damned Dragon Slayer and his untamed lust.

The urine did a small, continuous, arch until it came to a small, stunted stop because of Natsu’s thrust. Gray hissed and looked back, trying to glare at his lover.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Continuing. I also have a right at getting to an end, am I wrong?”

“You could wait a little longer you a-ass!” Gray stuttered as another thrust hit his prostate head on. His erection twitched slightly, showing that he was still apt for more.

“Didn’t feel like it, besides, it’s not every day that I have the chance to see you squirm,” Natsu answered, matter-of-factly.

Gray clenched his teeth and restrained himself from snapping. That was just Natsu being Natsu. He just had to endure a little more – even if Natsu was being all possessive about it. What a perv… and the Salamander had the gall to call _him_ that!

With effort Gray managed to relax once more against the other’s embrace. He tried to forget about his need or the fact that Natsu was still holding his member or the grin the other was sporting. Natsu wanted to come and so Gray was going to make that happen. And the sooner the better.

Natsu decided to stop being a tease and started ramming into Gray’s hole, making the ice mage tense once again. Gray could tell that Natsu was getting close so he pushed back and bit down on the noises that wanted to escape him. Their breaths grew ragged once again and then the Dragon Slayer’s movements grew erratic. Seconds later Gray felt the scalding release coating his insides. He arched and groaned, Natsu’s teeth biting his left shoulder.

Only then did Gray let go, finally, the sound of the urine overpowering that of the creek that kept flowing as if nothing had happened.

Gray’s legs felt weak and he would’ve fallen if Natsu’s arms hadn’t curled around his waist.

“You’re going to pay for this one, you hear?” he looked around his shoulder.

The answering chuckle didn’t help his mood.

“Just you try…” Natsu nibbled on the ice mage’s ear one last time before straightening them both. “For now, how about a quick clean up and go to sleep?” They picked their clothes up and walked calmly towards where the moon was brokenly reflected.

Kneeling on the shore, they washed their hands, faces and teeth (as well as any other incriminatory evidences) and started making their trek back to the clearing.

“At least now you’re going to be able to sleep better.” Natsu was saying.

“I didn’t need that to sleep well! I’m tired enough from the mission – we all are!” Gray grumbled.

“But still, any help is-“ Natsu didn’t end his sentence because Gray tackled him to the ground. They started rolling on the ground and came to a stop with Gray straddling the fire mage, pinning his wrists to the ground and smirking wickedly.

“Maybe I don’t need to sleep just yet,” the smirk widened. “Maybe I’m still good for some payback…”

Natsu snorted. “Right now and right here?”

Gray took off his shirt and twisted it. Then he covered Natsu’s mouth with it and gave a knot. “Right here. You’re not afraid of waking the girls, are you? Then again, this way it’s going to be a bit harder for you…” he slithered down the fire mage’s body and plunged his hand down the other’s trousers. “Oh, you’re going to like this…”


End file.
